Beruf kommt von Berufung
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Es ist die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur, und Charlie kommt endlich mal dazu mit seinem jüngsten Bruder über die Zukunft zu reden.


Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Figuren des Harry Potter-Universums gehören nicht mir, sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Ich habe sie mir lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene damit kein Geld. Mir gehört einzig die Idee für die Geschichte.

Entstanden im Rahmen eines kleinen Wettbewerbs zum Thema ‚Drachen'

**Beruf kommt von Berufung**

Im Garten des Fuchsbaus wimmelte es nur so von Verwandten und Bekannten, die allesamt zur Hochzeit von Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour gekommen waren. Für einen Tag wollte man gemeinsam feiern und die ständig drohende Gefahr in Form von Voldemort vergessen. Überall herrschte heitere und entspannte Stimmung. Und wenn doch mal ein Anflug von Sorge über das ein oder andere Gesicht huschte, wurde diese gleich darauf mit einem Becher Punsch wieder vertrieben.  
Zufrieden betrachtete Charlie Weasley seinen glücklichen großen Bruder und dessen Frau, aber auch seine übrige Familie strahlte förmlich an diesem Tag. Sogar Percy war gekommen, und, das war wohl das größte Wunder, ohne dass ein Wort über sein gespanntes Verhältnis zur Familie verloren wurde, war er an diesem Tag einfach ein Teil selbiger. Charlie war stolz auf seine Familie.

Später am Abend schlenderte er durch den Garten zum Teich hinüber, um ein wenig von dem Trubel abzuschalten. Sicher, er liebte seine Familie und vermisste sie auch oft genug, aber er war nun schon so lange sein eigener Herr, dass eine Auszeit, und sei es nur für ein paar Minuten, mehr als willkommen war. Zu seiner Überraschung war er nicht der einzige, der sich an den Teich zurückgezogen hatte. Sein jüngster Bruder Ron saß am Ufer und warf kleine Kiesel in das Wasser.  
„Hey, was machst du hier? Warum feierst du nicht mit den anderen?", fragte Charlie und ließ sich neben seinem Bruder auf das Gras sinken.  
„Ich warte auf Hermione und Harry. Wäre zu auffällig gewesen, wenn wir alle drei gleichzeitig verschwunden wären", gab Ron zur Antwort.  
„Ah ja. Große Pläne für den letzten Sommer schmieden, ehe ihr das Abschlussjahr in Angriff nehmt?"  
„So ungefähr." Ron hatte seinen Eltern noch nicht gesagt, dass er und seine beiden besten Freunde nach dem Sommer nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden, sondern dass Hermione und er mit Harry nach den übrigen Horcruxen suchen wollten. Sie wollten noch an diesem Abend nach Godrics Hollow aufbrechen. Und was dann käme, wer wusste das schon. Ron hatte eine Nachricht für seine Eltern in seinem Zimmer hinterlassen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machten, aber das würden sie dennoch tun, das wusste er.  
Charlie hatte seinen kleinen Bruder aufmerksam gemustert. Irgendwas verheimlichte Ron, und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er es überhaupt wissen wollte. Doch auf einmal fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ginnys Andeutungen in ihrem letzten Brief bezüglich ihrer Trennung von Harry, und das ständige konspirative Getuschel zwischen Hermione, Harry und Ron, all das gab plötzlich einen Sinn.  
„Ihr kehrt nicht nach Hogwarts zurück?", fragte er, doch es war mehr eine Feststellung.   
Erschrocken sah Ron zu ihm hinüber. Dann nickte er. „Aber erzähl Mum und Dad noch nichts davon. Wir müssen es einfach tun. Harry will, vielleicht sogar muss, Dumbledores Arbeit im Kampf gegen Voldemort fortsetzen, und Hermione und ich werden einen Teufel tun und ihn das Ganze alleine machen lassen."  
Charlie nickte bedächtig. So etwas in der Art hatte er sich schon fast gedacht. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen: „Und was wird mit der Schule? Ich dachte du wolltest Auror werden."  
„Die Schule kann ich auch noch beenden, wenn Voldemort besiegt ist. Und was eine Karriere als Auror betrifft, so würde sich ein ‚hat entscheidend zum Sieg über Voldemort beigetragen' bestimmt nicht schlecht auf der Bewerbung machen." Hier grinste Ron sogar, wenngleich ein wenig schief.  
„Aber es ist immer noch Auror, was du mal werden willst?"  
Ron nickte. „Wäre irgendwie cool."  
„Auroren sind, gleich nach Profi-Quidditch-Spielern, sowieso die Coolsten", gab Charlie scherzhaft zur Antwort. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Warum Auror? Abgesehen davon, dass es cool wäre." Ihm war aufgefallen, dass er sich mit seinem jüngsten Bruder nie so richtig über dessen Berufswunsch unterhalten hatte.  
Gedankenverloren spielte Ron mit einem Grashalm. Doch als er merkte, dass es Charlie mit seiner Frage ernst war, und er auch nicht vorhatte ihn damit aufzuziehen, sagte er: „Ich kann mir irgendwie nichts anderes vorstellen. Denn im Grunde ist es das, was ich, zusammen mit Harry, seit dem ersten Schuljahr mache. Halt auf unsere Art, und oft genug, ohne dass wir es drauf angelegt haben. Weißt du, es ist schon komisch. Vor einem Quidditch-Spiel bin ich immer total nervös. Dabei bin ich, wenn ich es schaffe die Nervosität zu überwinden, richtig gut als Hüter. Hermione meint sogar, ich wäre so gut, dass ich eventuell sogar ein paar Angebote von Profivereinen bekommen könnte. Zwar nicht so viele wie Harry, aber immerhin. Wenn es aber darum geht gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, den Stein der Weisen zu holen oder die Kammer des Schreckens zu betreten, oder was auch immer, habe ich zwar Angst, aber nervös bin ich nie."  
„Ich denke, dass du Angst hast, ist gar nicht verkehrt. Im Gegenteil, es hält dich davon ab, unvorsichtig zu werden." Anerkennend betrachtete Charlie Ron. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass es gleich zwei Weasleys gibt, die sich gegen eine Karriere als Profi-Quidditch-Spieler entscheiden." Und er grinste breit.  
„Ach, hör schon auf", widersprach Ron kopfschüttelnd. „Es war nie wirklich die Rede davon, dass ich Profi-Quidditch-Spieler werde. Du hattest immerhin ein halbes Dutzend Angebote in der Tasche, während bei mir gerade mal die beste Freundin von meinen Chancen diesbezüglich überzeugt ist." Ein leichter rosa Schimmer überzog Rons Wangen, als er Hermione als seine beste Freundin bezeichnete, doch Charlie war taktvoll genug es zu übersehen.  
„Stimmt, ich hatte ein halbes Dutzend Angebote in der Tasche. Und doch habe ich mich für die Drachen entschieden."  
„Warum eigentlich? Wäre doch cool gewesen, wenn ich ein Poster der Chudley Cannons bei mir übers Bett hätte hängen können, von dem aus mein Bruder mir zuwinkt."  
„Und was wäre gewesen, wenn ich mich für die Tornados entschieden hätte?", zog Charlie Ron auf.  
„Dann hätte ich wahlweise mein Zimmer umdekorieren müssen, oder dein Poster hätte einfach einen interessanten Kontrast dargestellt." Auch Ron musste bei der Vorstellung seines überwiegend mit orangefarbenen Postern tapezierten Zimmers, in dem einzig ein Charlie-Tornado-Poster von der Farbgestaltung abwich, grinsen. „Wieso hast du dich damals eigentlich für die Drachen und gegen Quidditch entschieden?"   
„Weil mich ab einem gewissen Punkt der Gedanke von nun an jeden Tag Quidditch spielen zu müssen, erschreckt hat", gab Charlie offen zu. Als er Rons ungläubigen Blick auf sich fühlte, fuhr er fort: „Sicher, ich habe gerne Quidditch gespielt, und tue es noch heute, aber damals... Mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, ohne dass ich eines der Angebote annahm, wurden die Werber hartnäckiger. Versprachen mir das Blaue vom Himmel. Einen garantierten Platz in der Nationalmannschaft – sie hätten da Beziehungen –, so viele Freikarten wie ich wollte für meine Freunde und Familie, meine eigene Besenpflegeserie, was auch immer. Alles natürlich völliger Blödsinn. Besonders die eigene Besenpflegeserie. Aber gleichzeitig war es, als würden die Werber mir mit jedem Tag, mit jedem neuen Angebot, ein Stück weit mehr zeigen, wie die Welt des Profi-Quidditchs jenseits der Besen und Bälle aussieht. Und diese Welt hat mir gar nicht gefallen. Neid, Missgunst, Manipulation, Profitgier...  
Und dann hat mir Hagrid eines Tages die Anzeige vom Rumänischen Drachenreservat gezeigt. Wir hatten uns so oft über Drachen unterhalten, dass es mir vorkam, als wüsste ich schon alles über diese Geschöpfe. Ich mein, du kennst Hagrid. Wenn du ihm einmal mit dem Thema Drachen kommst, hört er so schnell nicht auf."  
Da konnte Ron nur zustimmend nicken und musste unwillkürlich an Norbert denken, den Drachen, den Hagrid in Rons erstem Jahr in Hogwarts ausgebrütet hatte.  
Charlie grinste. Auch er hatte Norberts Bekanntschaft gemacht. „Natürlich weiß ich heute, dass ich damals weit davon entfernt war, alles über Drachen zu wissen. Und obwohl ich heute schon eine ganze Menge mehr weiß als damals, bin ich mir bewusst darüber, dass ich noch weit davon entfernt bin, alles über diese Geschöpfe zu wissen. Aber eines wusste ich damals schon: Wenn Drachen dich angreifen, dann nicht weil sie dich vom Schnatz abdrängen oder dir einen Klatscher auf den Hals jagen wollen, sondern weil du einen Fehler gemacht hast und sie sich nur ihrer Natur gemäß verhalten. Zugegeben, vielleicht ist einen abdrängen und mit Klatschern attackieren so etwas wie das natürliche Verhalten eines Quidditch-Spielers, aber Drachen erschienen mir irgendwie ehrlicher. Und wenn ich es mir so überlege, halte ich noch heute die Drachen für ehrlicher als so manchen Menschen."  
„Du hast es also nie bereut, dich gegen das Quidditch entschieden zu haben?", fragte Ron.  
„Nein. Ich kann mir heute nichts anderes mehr vorstellen, als mit Drachen zu arbeiten. Da geht es mir ähnlich wie dir mit deinem Wusch Auror zu werden."  
„Nun ja, vielleicht wird Ginny ja noch Profi-Quidditch-Spielerin. Schließlich hat mit ihr unsere Familie noch ein weiteres Eisen im Feuer", gab Ron zu bedenken. „Sie ist richtig gut als Jägerin, und wie sie im letzten Spiel gegen Ravenclaw den Schnatz gefangen hat, war nicht von schlechten Eltern."  
Charlie gluckste leise vor Lachen.  
„Was ist?", fragte Ron irritiert, denn es sah Charlie gar nicht ähnlich über die Leistungen ihrer Schwester zu lachen.  
„Ach, ich musste nur gerade daran denken, wie sie damals, als ich nach Rumänien gegangen bin, fest entschlossen war, ebenfalls Drachentrainerin zu werden."  
Auch Ron konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Stimmt. Und um uns alle davon zu überzeugen, was für eine gute Drachentrainerin sie werden würde, hat sie deine Plüschdrachen überall mit hin geschleift."   
„Wirklich?" Mit einem ungläubigen Grinsen sah Charlie Ron an.  
„Ja. Für so ungefähr drei Wochen. Dann wurde es ihr auf die Dauer doch zu lästig, zumal deine Plüschdrachen weder fliegen konnten, noch Feuer gespuckt haben", gab dieser grinsend zur Antwort.  
Charlie lachte schallend. „Interessant. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass sie zwei Jahre zuvor etwas ähnliches gemacht hat, als Bill nach Ägypten gegangen ist, und es ihr größter Wunsch war, Fluchbrecherin zu werden."   
„Vielleicht, weil wir keine Pyramide im Garten hatten..."   
„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit." Für einen Moment schwiegen beide, dann sagte Charlie: „Ich hoffe, du bist nicht enttäuscht, wenn Ginny dir nicht nacheifern und Aurorin werden will. Und sei es nur für drei Wochen."  
Ron schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Aus dem Alter ist sie raus. War sie schon, als Percy seinen Wunsch für das Ministerium zu arbeiten bekannt gab. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht wird sie ja doch noch Drachentrainerin und tritt in deine Fußstapfen."  
„Oder Profi-Quidditch-Spielerin. Doch was auch immer sie machen wird, es wird ihre eigene Entscheidung sein. Denn letztendlich gibt es für jeden nur einen richtigen Beruf, für den man sich Tag für Tag neu entscheiden würde."  
„So wie du für die Drachen."  
„Und du für ein Leben als Auror. Doch jetzt", Charlie stand auf und klopfte Ron noch einmal zustimmend auf die Schulter, „sollte ich wieder zu den anderen gehen. Außerdem sieht es so aus, als würde da hinten jemand schon seit fünf Minuten versuchen, deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen."   
Tatsächlich lugte hinter einer nahen Hecke gerade wieder ein buschiger Haarschopf hervor.  
„Ach, und Ron", wandte sich Charlie noch einmal um, „solltest du zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Hermione für dich vielleicht mehr als deine beste Freundin werden könnte, meinen Segen hast du." Ein feines Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sah, wie Ron bei seinen Worten rot wurde. Dann ging er mit federnden Schritten über den Rasen zurück zu der ausgelassenen Hochzeitsfeier.


End file.
